Overtop the Snowcovered Mountains
by hannahlynnlovesowls
Summary: James surprises Lily with an early morning rendevous! Oneshot! RR, please!


Disclaimer: I own only the plot.

* * *

4:58 A.M.

James sat, waiting. Sighing, he checked his watch again. 4:59. Sixty more seconds.

"Ugh!" Finally, he just got up. Grabbing his cloak, he sprinted to the Grounds.

James followed the curve of the castle, wrapping his way around to the Gryffindor Tower. He stopped just below the tower, and counted five windows over, and three windows down. Grabbing a few rocks from his jeans pocket (collected yesterday), he pelted them to the precise window. Due to his very accurate Quidditch skill, he hit his target the first try. When nothing happened after a few moments, he tried again, this time the rock cutting it a few feet short. He tried yet again, and missed again. James quickly ran to the edge of the lake, found a few more, and made his way back to the outside of the tower. He hurriedly counted out the windows again, glancing down at his watch. 5:25.

"Damn." James chucked a few more rocks, and finally, someone opened the window. This someone turned out to be Finley O'Hare.

She squinted out, attempting to identify the person throwing hard objects at their window. Realizing it was James, she called out, "I suppose you want Lily?"

James could see her smirk from 50 feet below. "Yes, if it's not to much trouble. And quickly." Finley disappeared from James' view, and a couple seconds later, a girl with fiery, red hair took her place.

"James, what do you want!"

"Lily, come out, and quick. I have a surprise for you! We only have..." James glimpsed his watch again, and called back, "thirty-two minutes!"

Lily looked as though she wanted to jump out the window and kill James on the spot for waking her at this ungodly hour, but her curiosity took her hostage. "Fine, hold on." She too disappeared, and shut the window behind her.

James could not believe his luck. 'Well, now's not the time to do a victory dance, maybe later.' and he ran to the front doors, waiting for his Lily to come out.

She soon did, and without waiting for her to completely question him, he grabbed her hand and jogged with her to the edge of the lake. "James!" she panted, lying down on an ever-so conveniently located blanket. "Why did you just drag me across the entire grounds at 5:30 in the morning?" She looked over at him, a not-quite furious look on her face.

James just looked forward, but a small smile graced his lips. "Well...I knew you loved the sun rise, and I wanted to experience it with you. The way you described it...I had to see. It was like a poem..but everything from you is like a sonnet to me, Lily." James looked at Lily again, to see a much softer expression on her face.

"Oh, James. That's so sweet...I'm so glad I swayed you to-well, I mean-I dunno..Have you ever been up this early before?" she glanced at him questioningly, a lop-sided smile playing on her lips.

"Yes, actually." James said indignantly. "I once got up earlier than this just to make sure I saw you in the morning."

Lily laughed, and laid back down on the blanket, her hands resting on her stomach. James mimicked her laying down, and sighed contentedly.

"You're so unique, Lily. Any other girl I would ask would say she preferred the sunset." James sat up, and started making fun of those girls. "Oh, yes Jamsie, the sunset is ever so romantic! It's sooo gorgeous. Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah!" James fell back down, laughing along with Lily, and propped himself up on his elbow to see her better.

"That means a lot to me, James. I don't know why..the sunrise has always been so..so...beautiful to me. The pink, and the purple, and the orange in the sky, mixed with the wonderful green of the dew-covered grass." Lily laughed. "I do sound like a sonnet, don't I?" She laughed again along with James.

Once they were settled again, James leaned over and looked at Lily. Moving quickly, he reached over and gave her a soft, sweet kiss on the cheek. He then took her hand, and began playing with her fingers. James began talking softly, so Lily had to strain to hear him (which she would of had to do anyways, due to her rapid breath at James' touch).

"Lily, you are a sunrise. Your lovely orange hair, that looks so sweet with your adorable pink cheeks. And your green eyes, that so much themselves look like dew-covered grass...well, I don't know what to say about purple, but anyways..." Lily burst out into giggles, which quickly subsided.

"James, you are such a charmer." she smiled, taking his other hand in her own, "That's what I like about you." James gave a very toothy grin, and with a new surge of confidence, began to lean in. Lily's eyes widened, but as James got closer, she slowly shut them. They leaned towards each other, their lips about to meet...

6:00! 6:00! THE SUN IS RISING, THE SUN IS RISING! GET OUT OF BED NOW, YOU LUMP! GET UP! **_GET UP!_**

James and Lily jumped apart, as James' watch started going berserk on his wrist. James hastily pressed a button on his watch, and looked mightily embarrassed. "Sorry.."

"It's ok." Lily interrupted him, "Look, the sun really is rising." James looked, and Lily was right. Over top of the snow-capped mountains, James could begin to see a sliver of brilliant luminescent light. Lily sighed and leaned against James as the sun slowly made it's way upward into the sky. The farther it reached, the more the lake shimmered in it's glory, the grass sparkling in it's light.

It was by far one of the most beautiful moments of James life.

James cupped Lily's chin in his hand, lifted it from his shoulder, and claimed her lips with his own. It was a very innocent kiss, both of them moving slowly, carefully exploring each other for the first time. They broke apart a few moments later, meeting a few more times, before Lily set her head against James again.

"I love you, Lily."

"I love you too, Sunrise-I mean, James."

* * *

A/N: Well, wasn't that just a huge fluffy love-fest? I like that, I like that a lot. Hehe!This idea came to me, and at first, I wanted to just throw it into another story I'm working on currently, as I do with all my ideas. Luckily, I realized that not all plot bunnies can get along with others. So, Over-Top the Snow-Capped Mountains is born! Please, please, please review and tell me what you think! Constructive criticism is always welcome! 


End file.
